Pilots and flight crew members of modern, highly-automated aircraft are tasked with maintaining awareness of many flight critical parameters and auto-flight modes. Pilot workload is often high, requiring the performance of multiple simultaneous tasks. For executing commands, making selections, or performing data entry tasks on an interactive display in a cockpit, a pilot or flight crew member may be required to direct his gaze downward toward a keyboard, thus taking his eyes off of other displays and instrumentation. Additionally, due to the high workload and potential distractions, a pilot or flight crew member may mistakenly enter data into an incorrect data field, enter an incompatible type of data (e.g., text, numbers) into a data field configured for a different type, inadvertently select an incorrect graphical element, or the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the time required for a pilot to perform tasks associated with interactive display use onboard an aircraft and/or to increase accuracy of pilot task completion. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.